dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bat24/The Batman
The Batman July, 21, 2015 Starring Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne/ Batman, Kate Mara as Vicki Vale, Hugh Laurie as Alfred Pennyworth and Guy Pearce as Roman Sionis/ Blackmask, Zack Snyder directs this film *Cast- Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne/ Batman- A 26 year old Billionaire who becomes The Batman who is trying to avenge his parents death. *Kate Mara as Vicki Vale- A News reporter who comes to Gotham to report about Batman. She is also Bruce Wayne`s love Interest *Hugh Laurie as Alfred Pennyworth- Bruce`s Butler and father figure. Zack Snyder said this version of Alfred will be younger than ones in the past. *Daniel Day Lewis as Nofurious- Bruce`s master who taught him new skills how to fight crime in Gotham. Zack Snyder staded that in future sequels people will Know his real name. *Bryan Cranston as James Gordon- A police comishiner who at first did not trust The mysterious Batman but learned he wanted to save Gotham. *Guy Pearce as Roman Sionis/ Blackmask- Bruce`s Buisness rival who made a masks at his company but had ties to the mob, As Blackmask he sets out for revenge after Falcone told his men to destroy Romans house *Chris Cox as Falcone- A dangerous crimeboss who is responsible about burning Roman`s face, Zack Snyder said Falcone will only appear in this film. *Tom Cruise as Thomas Wayne- Bruce`s father who briefly worked at Wayne Enteprises eventually becoming his sons company *Michelle Phiefer as Martha Wayne- Bruce Wayne`s mother and Thomas Waynes wife *Danny John Jules as Lucius Fox- The weapon suplier at Wayne Enterprises. He also suplies Bruce with gadgets to use as Batman *Will smith as seargent Harvey Bullock- Gordon`s partner in the police. This version is the fist African American to play Harvey Bullock *Jason Issacs as George Braham- Bruce`s board member teammate who wants Wayne Enterprise for himself *Tom Hardy as Floyd Lawton/ Deadshot- A Assisane who can kill with one hit but can`t kill Batman because his titanium armor Production- After filming Man Of Steel Zack Snyder wanted to direct a new Batman movie. The first version of the script had Batman in his second year as a crime fighter going up against the Riddiler. But they trashed that script and wanted a orgin story. The second script was more better . Before Sean Faris was cast Michael Fassbender, Armie Hammer and Matt Bomer were called up for the role. Sean Faris had that look and dark brooding voice thats why Sean Faris was cast as Bruce Wayne aka Batman. Filming Began April 2, 2014. And the last day of fiming was July 9, 2014, Kate Mara was also cast as Vicki Vale. The Batsuit will be based on the Batman Arkham asylum/ Arkham city games. Plot- The movie starts when a young Bruce Wayne and his parents are coming out of a movie theater. Bruce said when i grow up i want to be just like Zorro. Thomas smiles and told his son you have a active imagination. After that they see a person in black clothing. The mysterious man asks Thomas where the heck is my money. Thomas said i left it at home please don`t hurt my family. The guy said too late and shoots Thomas. Bruce said dad no. Martha gets shot aswell. The guy then replies have you ever seen the devil walk in pale moonlight but he hears police sirens. Bruce sits there and cries. The title card comes on. 18 years later Bruce is 26 and has long hair and a beard. Bruce has been traviling to get trained by the worlds greatest fighters.